Lazos
by Sayuri Kazemaru
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky es un omega que como algunos pocos logra destacar en un mundo llenó de alfas, él no cree en aquellas tonterías de la pareja destinada, pues ve como todos lo consiguen menos él, hasta que ESE chico llega a su vida. /Otayuri/Omegaverse/Leve mención de Vikturi/YAOI/


**_Es mi primera vez en el fandom de Yuri on ICe, y realmente quería empezar con un ON de mi OTP YurixYuri, peroooo el Otayuri puede conmigo. ;w;  
Serán al rededor de 5 capítulos, o al menos eso espero (?) xD_**

 ** _Ojala les guste._**

* * *

 ** _Advertencias:_**

 ** _|YAOI| Omegaverse|_**

* * *

Yuri Plisetsky es un talentoso patinador ruso, quien con tan sólo 15 años había hecho grandes cosas en el mundo del patinaje artístico.

Había logrado escalar hasta la cima, siendo uno de los mejores en lo que hacía, y él... era un omega.

.

.

.

Su primer celo se dio a los 13 años, mientras terminaba una rutina y ya no fue al podio, pues se encerró en el baño, llorando su suerte, sin saber realmente que hacer. El joven tenía el mundo en sus manos, y sin embargo ahora que su verdadera naturaleza había salido a flote toda aquella grandeza le costaría el triple.

Nadie estaba preparado para ello, así que su primer celo fue difícil de controlar, sin embargo Yakov quien era un beta, en ningún momento le abandono, le ayudo en todo lo que pudo, y no desistió de entrenarlo como cualquier otro hubiera hecho.

Todo aquello logro de alguna forma que el joven le agarrase cierto cariño, aunque no lo admitiera. Pues sin su abuelo ahí, él era lo más parecido a una familia que tenía.

Después de aquel día, los supresores jamás faltaron en el pequeño apartamento que tenía, se los tomaba en tiempo y forma. Y desde aquel momento se creó una reputación.

"El punk ruso", así era como le llamaban, pues bien era sabido que Yuri tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, y que para ser un omega no era ni por asomo delicado e indefenso. No permitía que nadie lo pisoteara, ni que trataran de usar aquel truquito de las hormonas de alfa con él. Le molía la cara a golpes a cualquiera que lo intentara siquiera.

No permitiría que nadie le arrebatara su sueño, ni todo lo que había conseguido a base de mucho esfuerzo. Por ello cuando se enteró de que había otro omega, con su mismo nombre no dudo en seguirle el paso de cerca, en cierta forma le admiraba y quería verlo sin errores, mas al notar lo torpe y sin autoestima que era no dudo en gritarle.

—Idiotas como tú deberían retirarse. No necesitamos a dos Yuris aquí.

Podía sentir en el aroma del otro omega el miedo que le causaba y eso estaba bien, podía sentir en su propio aroma el enojo y la decepción de ver realmente como era el otro Yuri.  
.

.

.

En el banquete que se celebra después del GPF, descubrió dos cosas, el otro Yuri se auto-saboteaba, ya que, arraso tanto con él, cómo con Chris en las estúpidas competencias de baile que hizo.

Ciertamente con todo aquello le alboroto las hormonas a muchos alfas, quienes se intentaban acercar al japones, sin embargo todos aquellos intentos murieron en cuanto Viktor se acercó a tomar al joven para bailar aquella clase de flamenco raro.

Su aroma detonaba peligro para cualquiera que intentara acercarse al otro, podía notarse en el brillo y el sonrojo de ambos, podía notarse en el ambiente, en el aroma.

Ellos estaban destinados.

Lo que paso aquella noche, supuse era lo obvio, pues Viktor no llegó hasta el día siguiente.

Sin embargo, gracias a Mila, supe que Viktor había rechazado sus propios instintos y se había negado a marcar al muchacho, que si bien compartieron cama esa noche, sus valores le impedían abusar de un omega claramente ebrio, por mucho que fuera su pareja destinada, se propuso a si mismo enamorarlo.

Sin embargo para cuando había despertado Yuri ya no estaba. Viktor destrozado no sabía que hacer.

Hasta que un día simplemente tomó sus cosas y se fue, había encontrado aquel vídeo viral del perdedor de Katsuki y ahora iba por quien sería su compañero de por vida.

Les tenía envidia. Pues no creía que hubiese alguien ahí afuera que estuviera destinado para él.

Así que por envidia pura fue hasta japón con una tonta excusa, traer a Viktor de vuelta para que le entrenara, tal como había prometido luego de verlo patinar.

Fue durante su estancia en Hasetsu que pudo notar que Viktor y Yuri de hecho eran una buena influencia para ambos, así que despues de perder frente a Yuri, fue que decidió regresar a seguir entrenando, concentrándose simplemente en ser el mejor.

* * *

 _ **Siento que realmente no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, espero se entienda, todo esto fue como una ligera introducción, es mi primera vez escribiendo Omegaverse.  
Así que cualquier comentario, critica constructiva y esas cosas serán bien recibidas.**_

 _ **Un abrazo!**_


End file.
